


Softer Than Satin

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “That was lovely, Mr. Spock.  But sad.”





	Softer Than Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sing a song semisweet"

Uhura didn’t understand why people thought Vulcans had no emotions. They didn’t _show_ them, certainly, but no one without any emotions at all could ever play music like that.

“That was lovely, Mr. Spock,” she said, when he reached the end. “But sad. What is it?”

“An ancient earth song, called _Blue Velvet_,” he replied. “About a lost love, if I remember correctly.”

Uhura smiled. “Some of the most beautiful songs are.”

“I believe the lyrics are in the computer databank, if you wish to join me.”

She hummed along as he began playing, “…_bluer than velvet was the night…_”

THE END


End file.
